Pooh's Adventures of the Jungle Book (1967)
Pooh's Adventures of the Jungle Book (1967) is a new movie created by DisneyDaniel93. It appeared on YouTube on 9-1-2009. It will reappear to Google Drive in September 7th 2015. Plot Mowgli is found in a basket as a baby in the deep jungles of Madhya Pradesh, India. Bagheera, the black panther who discovers the boy along with Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore, promptly takes him to an Indian Wolf who has just had cubs. She raises him along with her own cubs and Mowgli soon becomes well acquainted with jungle life. Mowgli is shown ten years later, visiting the wolves and getting his face licked eagerly when he arrives. That night, when the wolf tribe learns that Shere Khan, a man-eating bengal tiger and Tigger's old enemy, has returned to the jungle, they realize that Mowgli must be taken to the "man village" to protect him and those around him. Bagheera and Pooh and the others volunteers to escort him back. They leave that very night, but Mowgli is determined to stay in the jungle and loses Bagheera. The next morning, Mowgli tries to join the Indian elephant patrol led by Hathi. Bagheera finds Mowgli and they argue; Mowgli runs away from Bagheera. Pooh and his friends followed him just to protect him. The boy and the others soon meets up with the fun-loving bear and Pooh's cousin Baloo, who shows Mowgli the fun of having a care-free life and promises not to take him to the man village. Mowgli now wants to stay in the jungle more than ever. Before long, Mowgli is caught by a gang of monkeys and taken to their leader, King Louie the orangutan, who makes a deal with Mowgli that if he tells him the secret of making fire like a human, then he will make it so he can stay in the jungle. However, since he was not raised by humans, Mowgli doesn't know how to make fire. Mowgli is rescued from King Louie by Bagheera, Baloo and Pooh and the others, but soon Mowgli runs away from them after Baloo realizes the man village is best for the boy. Kaa, a hungry Indian Python hypnotizes Mowgli into a deep and peaceful sleep, and tries to eat him, but thanks to the intervention of Shere Khan, Mowgli escapes. He encounters a group of solemn vultures, who closely resemble The Beatles, and they say they'll be his friend. The vultures argue and continually sidetrack Mowgli with their pointless arguments. Shere Khan appears shortly after and challenges Mowgli to a fight, but when Baloo, Bagheera, and Pooh and the others rush to the rescue, they manage to get rid of the ruthless tiger. Bagheera, Baloo, and the others take him to the edge of a man-village, but Mowgli is still hesitant to go in. His mind soon changes when a young girl from the village comes down by the riverside to fetch water. After noticing the boy, she "accidentally" drops her water pot, and Mowgli retrieves it for her and follows her into the man village. After Mowgli chooses to stay in the man village, Baloo, Bagheera, and Pooh and the others decide to head home. Trivia *This film was originally going to be a play, but DisneyDaniel93 decided not to use the play opening for this film. *At the end of the film, The Vultures saw Pooh and his friends walking past their territory and they asked if they could join them on their adventures and Pooh said, "Yes", and that's how The Vultures guest starred in every "Pooh's Adventures" film by DisneyDaniel93. *Owl and Gopher were originally going to appear in the film, but Daniel decided to cut them out of the film. *This is a PAL film with PAL bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin, Piglet's Big Movie, and Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie and NTSC bits from The Tigger Movie, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, and Pooh's Heffalump Movie. *The TV show The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was on ABC Saturday mornings at the time when The Jungle Book was re-released in theaters in 1990 and around the time when the film was first released on home video in 1991. *''The Jungle Book'' had another home video release in 1997, the same year that Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin was released straight to video. *Winnie the Pooh and Kaa were both originally voiced by Sterling Holloway, and now currently by Jim Cummnings (who is also the current voice of Tigger and King Louie). *The storyline will continue with Pooh's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2. Links Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGiMFxKfdVWnVVUHdqUTc1TDQ/view Part 2: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGiMFxKfdVclNsMEtLVEFIOEk/view Part 3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGiMFxKfdVemhHMm1uUUlJNDQ/view Part 4: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGiMFxKfdVQlRmU0hxT3lOU28/view Part 5: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGiMFxKfdVU3VTZ1Y5TnJyUFk/view Part 6: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGiMFxKfdVUl8zUTZkYWFGSFU/view Part 7: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGiMFxKfdVZmljclZfdjFTb0k/view Part 8/Bonus Ending: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGiMFxKfdVWjc1R0N6SV9OSGc/view Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Jungle Adventure Films